


Team Skull: To Be A Leader

by rubbleinthesunshine



Series: Pokemon Team Grunt Stories [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, F/M, First two chapters are from before the game came out but the rest are after I finished moon, Lotsa family in team skull, M/M, plumeria is life I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubbleinthesunshine/pseuds/rubbleinthesunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was plan A. He was plan B. Her words came first. She is the boss now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Big Sister to the Rescue!

"B! What are you doing?! We're supposed to vandalize this dumb house here! Now c'mon!" Grunt A yelled, her teeth gritting together in impatience.

"Shut up, A! You'll wake up the entire village!" Grunt B whisper-yelled, trying to double-knot his shoe laces as efficiently as he could.

Grunt A growled and kicked open the door, shaking her spray can. She was too impatient to wait for that stupid guy. Why did she have to work with him anyways?

Her pink hair bounced up and down as she ran from wall to wall, spraying green paint on the walls. A few minutes later, Grunt B came in with a black spray can.

"Ugh, finally! How long does it take to tie a shoelace! Seriously! Now get sprayin'!" She ordered. Being a grunt for a longer time, A had more say in the missions than B.

She was plan A. He was plan B. Her plans came first. She was boss right now.

B sprayed a large sideways "S" in the shape of a skull on the back wall. The team symbol.

"Perfect," A grunted, spraying the rest of her can out. She then ran into the bathroom and came back out with two rolls of toilet paper in her hands. "Let's T.P. this place before we leave."

Grunt B nodded, grabbing the roll of toilet paper perched on A's left pointer finger. B started to unravel it until he heard a faint screech far away.

"Did you hear that, A?" He whispered nervously. A looked over with a disgruntled expression.

"Hear what?" She croaked, obviously nervous. She must be scared of failing her first mission as an A Grunt, B thought.

There was a ruffle of footsteps coming from outside the house.

"Oh my Solgaleo, I think I heard it too," A panicked, "We better run. Now." A and B stuffed their cans and toilet paper into their pants and and ran off as fast as they possibly could.

A young plump woman at about 30 years old started making her way towards the two thugs at running speed. 

"Get back here, you hooligans! You will NOT get away with destroying my beautiful home! NOW YOU MUST PAY!" She hollered, waving her umbrella in the air angrily.

A and B kept making a run for it, but they never seemed to lose the lady. She was very determined to catch whoever did this to her house. Maybe even rip them to shreds.

A's shoes were getting covered in mud. B's bandana slouched down on his eyes, so he couldn't see.

Grunt A knew this was last resort. She had to do it. Let's just hope this works.

"Help! Somebody! Team Skull Emergency!" A screamed, almost out of breath.

Please... Someone... Anyone...

A blacked out.

"A!" B yelled, picking her up off the ground. He turned around to see the lady being stopped by a girl... with pink and yellow hair...

"Big Sister!" B yelped in glee, sprinting over to Plumeria with A in his arms. She had an extremely angry and difficult face on, and her arms were crossed.

"And WHY do you think it's right to chase my little brother and sister?" Plumeria growled, clearly about to pounce.

"They're monsters! They destroyed my home! The only thing I had left!" the woman cried. Grunt B couldn't help but have pity on the woman. The Admin however...

"That's not THEIR fault! They were assigned to do this! You can't just blame them for that!" She leaned closer to the lady. "And if you ever mess with my family again..." She put her fist up in the lady's face. "You'll regret it."

The lady sobbed and dashed away.

Plumeria turned around to see B's arms growing tired from holding A so long. She walked over and helped him hoist her up.

"Thank you," he said, as they made their way to the base. "I'm sorry that went out of hand. Saying that on her behalf too." He smiled and looked down at A's sleeping form.

"Of course. I'd do anything for Team Skull, because I love every single one of you just the same," Plumeria smiled, wiping one of her pigtails backwards. "Well, except for Guzma. Please don't tell him that, though. I don't want him knowing I love the grunts more, because he'll be very upset."

B raised his eyebrows. "Because he has a crush on you?" He asked curiously.

Plumeria looked at him, startled. "A crush? On me? Oh no no no, that's simply impossible."

"How is that impossible?" B asked, his curiosity overflowing.

"Because he's not interested in women," she giggled, "He's in love with that old friend of his, the professor. Is it Cookie? Kwoo-kwee? I don't know."

"Ah," B nodded, unsure of who or what she was talking about.

Well it didn't matter now, since they had already reached the Skull Base.

"Head on in," Plumeria welcomed, ushering B and an unconscious A into the building.

Time to report to Boss Guzma.


	2. The Woes of Guzma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plumeria flashes back to her training years, as the children's Alolan adventure begins far away.

Guzma sat on his white throne, back hunched, and fingers clenched to the armrests.

"Ah, Plumeria. And... Who are these two?" He grunted, as if they were a waste of time.

"How could you forget, Big Brother? These are Grunts Astoria Hale and Byron Alana, one is unconscious, but we will bring her to her quarters immediately," Plumeria explained, gesturing her hand towards the two behind her professionally.

"Eh?" Guzma huffed impatiently. He apparently didn't understand.

"These are Grunts A and B of the 15th gang," Plumeria sighed, and put her hand back down. B waved politely to the boss.

"Ah... Hello," he waved back awkwardly, "So they made their mark and carried out the mission?"

Plumeria nodded proudly, then winked back at B.

"Very well then," he shrugged, leaning back on the cushioned throne. He began to close his eyes, as if going back to a nap, once the trio had left the room.

•••

Plumeria lead B to A's quarters.

"If she needs anything, tell me. I can get it for you. Check on her every half an hour or so," Plumeria explained, gently stroking A's forehead. "I'm sure she'll be fine, though."

B nodded respectively. Even though Plumeria treated him like a brother, she was still an Admin and slightly intimidated him. She made her way down the hall as B put A on her bed.

"Rest up," he whispered, setting her head gently on the pillow. He smiled and left.

•••

"Boss, are you all righ-" Plumeria asked, entering the main room. "Oops," she whispered under her breath, quietly tiptoeing to her room.

As she made her way there, she could clearly hear Guzma moaning Kukui's name, which made her cheeks turn red.

"Terrible timing," she mumbled. "Really bad timing..."

She hopped onto her bed and reached across for a picture.

A picture of the three of them. Her, Kukui, and Guzma at the Island Trial Captain tryouts. They became best friends there. She just didn't know what went wrong. I guess Kukui decided to choose a different path. It hurt Plumeria, but it tore Guzma apart. She could always hear him sobbing about it every night.

About how much he desperately missed the Professor. How he wished so much that it didn't have to turn out like that. That they could've chosen the same paths and stuck together.

Plumeria followed Guzma purely because of beliefs. She did particularly like Kukui better than Guzma, but pickers can't be choosers. She truly believed in the idea of Team Skull, and now this job is her life. Being the Admin of this team was all she ever needed. 

So many people to care for, so many people that look up to her, and fighting for what she believed in. 

Equality. Better judgement. That's all we need from this world.

And Team Skull was just the team to fight for that. To represent the misrepresented.

•••

"I don't understand! The thing hates me!" The black haired boy exclaimed, stomping his foot. 

"Just calm down, Hau, and it'll get used to your expressions," Elio smiled, gently petting his new Litten, as it purred graciously.

"My Pokémon won't even come out of it's ball!" The brunette girl whined, trying to summon what was supposed to be a Rowlet.

"Ah! It keeps spraying me with water gun!" Hau shrieked, flailing his arms and stumbling around.

"Maybe you should stop kicking it," Elio chuckled, "And it will stop attacking you."

Hau just stuck his tongue out and retorted by swearing in Alolan, as Selene kept repeating, "Go Rowlet!" while swaying her Pokéball side to side.

Selene got so frustrated that she chucked the Pokéball onto the ground. She then screamed as she realized it had shattered into a million pieces.

"D-did I... kill it?" Selene gasped, putting her hands over her mouth, her eyes welling with tears.

Elio sighed, annoyed.

"Of course not, you idiot," he muttered. "If you shatter the Pokéball, nothing happens to the Pokémon. It just gets summoned out of the Pokéball."

"I-it was so stubborn that it would d-die in the shattered Pokéball?" She sobbed, and to Elio's uninterested expression, completely stupid.

"No, it means they gave you an empty Pokéball," he retorted, having enough of the conversation.

Selene's face turned beet red with anger. "So they just decided," she growled through clenched teeth, stomping on the shards, "That it was funny," she stomped on them yet again, "To not give me a FUCKING STARTER?! Potentially my best friend for life?!"

She yanked Elio and Hau's arms, completely enraged, and stomped towards the lab. Again. Litten and Poplio followed close behind.


	3. Misunderstandings and Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hau realizes some relationship problems between Elio and Selene.

The rain pitter-patterned against the worn window panes of the Po Town Mansion. The white-haired punk king was slouching in his chair, still in a deep slumber.

If only he knew who was trying to break in at the time.

"You ain't gettin' past here, yo! We got loads of strong Pokémon on our team! You better get out before one of us smashes you to the ground!" The grunts rapped, flailing their arms around in a sloppy, unfashionable way.

"Nuh-uh-uh! Nobody messes with Team Skull, yo!" The one to the right hollered, mimicking the dance moves of the other. "If you wanna get past us, you're gonna have to sneak in another way! 'Cause we ain't ever gonna open up Team Skull's gate!"

Selene looked over to Hau, and Hau shrugged. Elio had already found a secret entrance. "C'mon, guys!" He yelled over, waving his hand to summon them.

His two friends followed him through the "secret" pathway, which was just a giant hole in a bush.

When they all passed through, Elio wiped his muddy hands on his pants while Selene pulled up her hair just in case it got too heavy.

Hau chuckled. "What a challenge, Team Skull! I can't wait to see what you're gonna test our skills with next!" Selene rolled her eyes at the snide remark as Elio burst out laughing.

Selene smirked and put her hands on her hips. "Oh, you. Stop laughing like a donkey on a sugar high and get a move on!" Selene stomped off towards the limping grunts as Elio's face turned beet red in anger.

"Can you believe her?!" He grumbled, clenching his fists. "Who does she think she is?!"

Hau smiled at Elio before walking in the direction that Selene had went.

"Don't worry, Elio. She's just teasing you. That's what girls do," Hau explained while ruffling the shorter one's hair, as Elio looked at him with upset tears peeping out of his eyelids, "I think your laugh is adorable."

Elio was completely flustered now. "What's that supposed to mean?!" He squeaked.

 

Hau ignored his question looking to the side, while exclaiming, "Now c'mon, let's help Selene out!" He pulled Elio's wrist and ran towards the site where the gate was. But when they got there, all there was were two dissatisfied grunts and an impatient female trainer waiting for them.

She started to look at her nails and pick off the fading nail polish. "Geez, what took you two so long? Were you making out next to the shed or something? Not to blame you, though. A rainy ghost town is a pretty romantic spot." She smirked deviously as Hau's cheeks turned bright red and Elio smacked her cheek.

"Shut the hell up. If you wanna be my girlfriend, stop getting on my nerves constantly," Elio growled frustratingly, stomping off towards the Pokémon Center.

Selene scoffed. She didn't move an inch, though. "What a dumbass," she laughed, looking over at Hau. "Isn't he so clueless?"

Hau looked extremely disappointed. How could a relationship end up being that bad? They're more like enemies than girlfriend and boyfriend. Hau hoped he wasn't ever rude to his girlfriend. She's a very delicate girl.

"W-why do you two hate each other so much?! Aren't you supposed to love each other?!" Hau cried, and slightly louder than he intended. Selene's eyes widened, and she paused for a second.

"Do you really think that's how we are? I mean I really do like him, but just 'cause he's hot," she shrugged and sighed. "Dude, if I ever met a guy with a nice face and personality, hook me up. I'd like to meet him."

Hau was confused. She only dated him because he had a nice face? Then what's the point of dating at all?

"Then why are you dating him? Just break up with him if you don't like him," Hau complained. Why are people so difficult?

Selene groaned. "Then who am I gonna fuck?" And when she said that, Hau froze.

"Y-you..." he stuttered, too innocent to fully understand how casual sex was these days. "But you're only fifteen!"

Selene snickered. "Sixteen, actually. And plus, everyone does it. Pretty much the norm."

Hau felt too uncomfortable now, so he decided to head towards the Pokémon Center to find Elio.

-

A's headache kept getting worse and worse. B was afraid she had caught a disease, but the medical doctor (A.K.A. Plumeria wearing a lab coat) said it was just a minor concussion and she would be okay.

B pulled up a chair and sat next to her bed. A tightly gripped his hand, her eyes closed yet she was still awake. B wanted to give her a kiss, tell her everything was going to be okay, but he thought that holding her hand was enough. She knew that he would always be there for her.

Then she finally spoke. What would she say? What would be her first words as she woke up from her long slumber?

"Um... could you get me some w-water?" She croaked, clearly having a dry throat from not drinking for so long. Well, that was a little more underwhelming.

"Of course. And do you want anything else while I'm gone?" B asked, letting go of A's tight grip and striding towards the door.

A nodded. "Oh... uh... no, no thanks."

B hummed and left to go fill up a plastic cup with water. And just as he strolled into the Boss' room to ask Guzma to let him use the water, he may have possibly walked in on Plumeria and Guzma "hitting it off", so to speak. B panicked and said, "Sorry, Boss!" and slammed the door while running down to the kitchen in embarrassment.

-

Guzma glanced at Plumeria.

"Do you know what the kid was apologizing for?" He asked in confusion, letting go of Plumeria's hand and placing his hand on his own lap. Plumeria chuckled, fanning her face with her hand.

"Believe me, I don't got a clue. These grunts are weird as hell," she said through her giggles. 

They sat in silence until Guzma yawned, getting up to go to sleep in his king sized bed. It wasn't as luxurious as you would imagine, though, since the mattress was at least fifty years old and had been drastically worn out. Guzma could always feel the springs digging into his sides, but over the years he had grown used to it.

After the Team's boss settled into the covers and Plumeria had tucked him in, the woman left the room and snuck onto the rooftop. There, she spotted one of the grunts dangling her feet over the edge. The grunt didn't look upset, yet she didn't seem to be in the mood to talk. Plumeria didn't care much, though, as she crept over and sat down next to the young girl.

"Hey, Big Sister," she greeted in a croaky voice, turning her head towards the older woman as her eyes twinkled. Plumeria wished she could see her smile under that bandanna. She loved her and each grunt with all her heart, and seeing their smiles made her world. Then, Plumeria watched as the pink-haired grunt turned her head and her once twinkling eyes turned to cheerless, tearful eyes. Those teardrops pitter-pattered in sync with the rain's pitter-pattering, dropping onto her pants.

Plumeria's heart broke in two. She couldn't bear to see someone cry, no matter who it was. Especially since it's one of her Lil' Sisters, she would get to the bottom of this. Whoever hurt her would have to face her wrath. Plumeria cupped her hands around the grunts cheeks, wiping her tears away with her thumbs. She then pulled her into a tight embrace, and the other weakly pulled her close and let her tears flow into her Big Sister's shoulder.

"I'm always here for you," she whispered. The grunt nodded, but still had a pool of doubt in the back of her mind.

She didn't know if she could stay any longer.

-

When he ran away, he had one ideal in mind.

'I'm gonna save my best friend.'

So why couldn't he find him now? Why did he run away from him, after all he'd done for him?

"Nulley?" He called in a panicked tone, slipping on his raincoat and running out into the black of night.


End file.
